A Marvel-ous Life
by Snowy Mountain
Summary: Whenever Naruto gets crossed over to the Marvel-verse, he seems to get involved with the X-Men for some reason. They're a good team but I've always been more an Avengers fan and this is my story, so there.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_. Neither does any of the various characters from the _Marvel Comics_ belong to me either. I'm just borrowing them for a little bit.

**Preface:** This story is dedicated to another author, **Meinos Kaen **and his story,** "No Reading"**. I actually got the idea for this story while reading it. Basically whenever Naruto gets crossed over to the Marvel-verse, he seems to get involved with the X-Men for some reason. It's not a bad crossover but it gets a bit repetitive after a while. They're a good team but I've always been more an Avengers fan and this is my story so there.

When I heard that he was retiring from writing fanfiction, I was greatly disappointed and that inspired to me to write this idea out. Much to my surprise and pleasure, he has resumed his writing. Congrats, Meinos. Glad to have you back.

* * *

_**I am Uatu. And I am a Watcher. That is My Purpose. My Sacred Mission. **_

_**I Observe. I Witness. I Study. And most of all, I Watch. **_

_**My posting include the Sol System of the Milky Way Galaxy and one planet in particular. It is called Earth. **_

_**Humans are not well thought of by my fellow Watchers. I believe it is because humanity by it's very nature are interventionists. They do so constantly. It seems to be their favorite pastime. **_

_**Not that my fellow Watchers are alone in this regard. Many more advanced alien species believe it is a miracle that the human species have lasted this long without killing themselves. They view the human race as crude, unenlightened, and uncivilized barbarians. They jeer and mock these primitive cavemen.**_

_**I do not agree. **_

_**It is true that humanity is primitive. But on the grand scale, they have advanced surprisingly fast compared to these "advanced" races who have forgotten that they were once very much like them. In fact, many of whom have yet to progress beyond it. Truly, all that many have accomplished are newer and more efficient ways of killing each other. **_

_**I observe Earth and it's many inhabitants. I witness events, both great and small. And occasionally, I ask … What If …**_

_**

* * *

**_

**What If: A Marvel-ous Life**

Chapter 1:

_The Ripple_

_

* * *

_

_**There are many Universes. Universes beyond number. Beyond even my race's comprehension. Which is far vaster than yours. But I believe that the human race has the potential to achieve our level. In time. **_

_**An event will take place in another continuum that will have far reaching effects in our own Earth and it's history. This Earth is not too different from our own. In some ways, it has stagnated while it has advanced in others. Much like your world, strength and force of arms is the only rule of power. This takes place not too long ago … a mere twelve planetary revolutions. Give or take. Time has a tendency to be a bit fluid when dealing with separate continuums. **_

_**It is a place called the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I watch as Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Fire Shadow prepares a forbidden sealing jutsu to defeat the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. I watch as he sacrifices his very soul itself to summon up the Death God to chain the Fox into his own flesh and blood son. **_

_**I watch as the future plays out in most continuums. I see how Naruto Namikaze, or as he is better known Naruto Uzumaki, is destined to be a great hero despite the ignorance and hatred of his fellow Villagers. He will save many others in a few short years, even his own Village Hidden in the Leaves. **_

_**I see his life. For better and for worse. As a Nexus Point, Naruto happens to have numerous mutable futures as possibilities and potentialities swirl and alter and change about his life. **_

_**I see him encountering Jiraiya the Toad Sage several years earlier and an almost forgotten sense of obligation forcing the Sage to assume responsibility for his mistreated and abused godson. **_

_**I see Tsunade Senjuu adopting him as her own son as a mere babe and raising him as a medic.**_

_**I see the vicious S-Class criminal Sasori of the Red Sands inexplicably taking pity on him and deciding to train him in his art of puppetry. **_

_**And I see others taking him in or taking an interest in him from Anko Mitarashi or Itachi Uchiha or Kakashi Hatake or Orochimaru or Morino Ibiki or any number of others. **_

_**I see him earning the love and recognition of his entire Village who once rejected, ultimately attaining the rank as the Sixth Fire Shadow. **_

_**I see him exiled from his Village as a pariah and outcast. **_

_**I see him sickening of the hatred and fear and fleeing the Village Hidden in the Leaves on his own and finding a new Hidden Village to live. Or alternatively I see him founding a Hidden Village all on his own. **_

_**I see him drawing upon the untapped power of the Nine Tails and becoming a half-demon and using his powers for good. And I see his fall into despair and darkness, becoming what so many of the Leaf Villagers fear, drenching himself in blood and death.**_

_**I see so many possibilities. **_

_**And I see it all. I am after all the Watcher. **_

_**I narrow my focus as I observe the chain of events that will have such a tremendous impact on our own world. It begins with the smallest of things that ripples outward to alter the course of events and change countless thousands of destinies.**_

_**It begins in a bar, three days after the attack of the Nine Tails Fox Demon on the Village Hidden in the Leaves…**_

_**

* * *

**_

"The fucking Demon should be killed!" a drunk Chunin roared, swaying on his feet. Instantly he was answered with numerous shouted agreements.

"Damn straight!"

"We may never get another chance while it's helpless!"

"Shut up you idiots!" barked a heavily scarred and still bandaged Jounin, thumping his fist on the oak table. Everyone looked at him with cold and furious expressions on their faces. "I lost a lot of friends and my own brother too thanks to that Damn Fox!" the Jounin snarled. "But have you morons considered about what would happen if you did kill the brat? All you'll do is release the fucking Fox! It'll be free to rampage and pillage all over again! **DO YOU WANT THAT?" **he screamed, rising to his feet to glare at the room.

There was only silence now and everyone looked away sullenly and the hostility visibly ebbing away.

He dropped back to his seat heavily. "I didn't think so," he snarled. "I'd kill the brat myself if I thought it would destroy that goddamn monster … but I'm not crazy enough to try and unleash that thing again."

He grabbed his cup and downed his shot of sake before he stood up and walked out of the bar, feeling sick and tired as he headed home. He stumbled up the stairs to his apartment and opened the door and entered, slamming the door shut behind him.

He scowled as he glared at the pile of study scrolls and training manuals lying haphazardly on the kitchen table. _How many times had I told Hiro to clean up after—_he broke off that thought as he realized that he would never get a chance to tell Hiro anything ever again. He felt hot tears brimming at the corner of his eyes as he grabbed fistfuls of the damn scrolls and flung it against the wall with a shriek. _That Damn Fox!_ He pounded the table in fury. Over and over again until his hands were bleeding but he didn't care. He panted as he remembered his own conversation less than half an hour ago about how they had to keep the damn brat alive to keep the Fox locked up. _Dammit._

_

* * *

_

_**In another world, Koji Suzuka would have continued to drink sake for another hour before passing out. He would wake up with a hangover and bundle up all of his younger brother's things and box them away. He would continue to drink heavily for the next several months before he would be killed on a B-Class Mission. **_

_**But in this world … he would forever alter the course of history in not only his own world, but ours as well. **_

_**It always begins with the smallest of things. **_

_**For you see in this continuum, one of the scrolls that Suzuka had flung into the wall would land on an uneven patch of flooring and unrolled itself …**_

_**

* * *

**_

Koji was about to start rummaging for some more sake when he felt something bump into his foot. He glanced down at the scroll and was about to turn away to continue drowning his sorrows in sake when two of the words on it caught his eye.

He bent down and picked up the scroll and began to read. Slowly, a grim smile appeared on his face as he reread it again. Then he began to chuckle. _This—_he laughed out loud, _this was perfect! It was perfect._


End file.
